mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi
|caption = Luigi, as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. |universe = |debut = (1983) |appearance = A Super Mario World Super Smash Flash Super Smash Flash 2 |species = Human |gender = Male |alignment = Good |creator = Shigeru Miyamoto |voice = Charles Martinet |company = Nintendo }} Luigi ( ) is a green-clad plumber and Mario's younger brother. He is an unlockable character in Super Smash Flash and is a starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. Character description Two years after his brother, Mario, made his first appearance in the Arcade classic , Luigi would make his first appearance in for the arcade as the character the second player would control. His appearance is a palette swap of Mario, the difference being he is colored with green instead of red. He was named after a pizza parlor which was near Nintendo of America's headquarters called "Mario & Luigi's". Luigi would then once again be featured in the world-famous Super Mario Bros. for the NES, which saw the two brothers traveling through the Mushroom Kingdom for the first time to rescue Princess Peach (then called "Princess Toadstool") from the evil Koopa King, Bowser. Here Luigi was clad in a green shirt, white overalls and white hat compared to his usual green color scheme. In Super Mario Bros. 2 he would be established as actually having a superior jumping ability to Mario, but having worse traction. Since then, he has appeared in multiple Mario games, and has been there to help Mario on his journeys. The Mario Bros. have a lot of brotherly rivalry in kart racing, Olympic Games, Baseball, Football, etc. He has been in many games, and even rescued Mario in the game Luigi's Mansion. Luigi is a bit taller than his brother Mario. He sports a green shirt, with blue overalls, has a brown mustache, and wears a green hat with a green letter "L" on the front.However, the U.S. Version did establish that Luigi was both taller and thinner than his older brother. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Luigi once again looked no different than Mario. Since then, he has appeared in multiple Mario games, and has been there to help Mario on his journeys. Over the years, while Mario appeared in more and more games, Luigi started taking a back seat to his older brother, even being left out of some games entirely. While he appeared as the solo playable character in Mario is Missing, this was not a "true" Mario title. The most notable of these was Luigi's complete absence in the world-famous Super Mario 64 which garnered some controversy. He also did not appear in Super Mario Sunshine after that. However, he would soon make his first appearance in a fighting game in Super Smash Bros. and following that, gained the spotlight in his own game Luigi's Mansion which launched before the GameCube. Since then, Nintendo has made a more conscious effort to include Luigi in more games, playable or otherwise, he starred alongside Mario in the Mario & Luigi games for the Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, and the Nintendo 3DS. He was a playable character in Super Paper Mario (after appearing as a non-playable character in the first two Paper Mario games). He has even been made into a playable character in Super Mario Galaxy after the game is beaten as Mario. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, he makes a playable appearance by temporarily replacing Mario for the duration of certain levels. Things have since been looking up for Luigi, and while he is less famous than Mario, he is a popular character among gamers. They even had a "Year of Luigi" in 2013 in honor of Luigi's first appearance (30 years) and is continuing into 2014. In A Super Mario World .]] Luigi makes brief appearance in the McLeodGaming short-lived Flash series, ''A Super Mario World. In the first episode, he find Link's Master sword, but not knowing that, he hands it over Mario, who takes the blame after Link finds him. Luigi is not seen for the remainder of episode 1 and 2, but makes a final appearance at the end of the episode 3 where he is seen with Princess Peach accompanied by many children, indicating he was having an affair with her. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash Luigi appears as the only unlockable character from the Mario universe. He can be unlocked by completing Adventure mode on Normal, Hard, or Very Hard mode with without continuing. He was a semi-clone of his brother. In Super Smash Flash 2 Luigi appears as a veteran character in SSF2, being revealed during a McLeodGaming stream at Super Smash Con 2015 and is a starter character. His sprite design appears to be based on his appearance in . His moveset is also taken from 3DS and Wii U. Category:Characters in A Super Mario World Category:First-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Nintendo